goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy gets grounded 20 days in a row
Cast Ivy-Herself, Scary Voice Eric-Himself David-Himself Announcer-Justin, Professor E/D's Dad-Diesel, Tween Girl E/D's Mom-Kate, Shy Girl Clerk-Dave President Obama (cameo) Michelle Obama (cameo) CalebComedian-Brian Boris the Teeth Guy-Eric Caillou (cameo) Rosie (cameo) Doris (cameo) Transcripts Eric: Let’s see if Rocket Power is airing onNicktoons! (Ivy Walks In) Ivy: Hi Boys, can I have a turn to watch TV, because I wanna watch Barney! David: Ivy, you can’t watch Barney, you’re supposed to be grounded. Ivy: But Eric and David, I’m just getting bored, please I want to Barney! Eric: No! Ivy: Please (20x times) David: We said no! Ivy: I want to watch Barney I want to watch Barney I want to watch Barney Waaaaaaaaaa! Katie: Ivy, did I hear that you prepared to watch Barney while grounded! Ivy: Uh Oh! (Ivy's Parents walked in) Diesel: Ivy we can’t stand you, that’s it, you’re grounded (6x times) for eternity! Katie: You know we need to share! Go to your room now, and no more PBS Kids! (Day 1) Ivy: I'm going to get Eric and David into trouble to left the sink running, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Ivy runs the sinks and ran aways) Eric: Hey, who left the sink running? (Diesel walks in) Diesel: Eric and David how dare you left the sink running! That is it, you are... (pause) Diesel: Wait a minute, I was brainwashed! Eric: Huh Diesel: It was Ivy, she left the sink running and also Eric and David, you're not in trouble! David: Can you please ground her! Diesel: Okay! (at Ivy's room) Diesel: Ivy, how dare you get Eric and David into trouble when you left the sink running, you cannot blame them! Ivy: I'm sorry. Diesel: Sorry is now unaccepted! Your Grounded! (Day 2) Ivy: I want Plastic Surgery because i never change my for for a million year! Diesel: The Doctor is here. Ivy: Oh you look like my dad. Diesel: Busted, I am your father because I heard that you sneak out of the house and get prepare for plastic surgery while grounded! You're Grounded! (Day 3) Ivy: I going to sing the Barney Theme Song (Ivy sings the Barney Theme song) Diesel: Ivy how dare you sing the Barney Theme Song while grounded, you know that Eric and David hates that show! Ivy: But I love Barney! Diesel: Your Grounded. (Day 4) Ivy: I wonder if Jay Jay the Jet Plane is on TV! ( there is a message) Announcer: We interrupt your program. Here's because: While the credits of Bob the Builder were playing, Jay Jay the Jet Plane and his friends have been killed using an explosive device as suspicious! So Jay Jay the Jet Plane isn't coming up next on PBS Kids! Watch Jay Jay the Jet Plane on DVD or VHS if you want to watch it. But if their parents watching this, please ground them! Let's skip to Arthur, followed by Caillou, and later, Sesame Street, only on PBS Kids! (Ivy is crying like a baby) Diesel: What's wrong Ivy, why are you crying like a baby? Ivy: Jay Jay the Jet Plane and his friends are Dead! Diesel: Oh, I don’t care, you deserve it! (Music Stops) Ivy: What? Kate: Ivy, how are you watch TV where you supposed to be grounded, and besides, Eric and David hate Jay Jay the Jet Plane too! Diesel: You're Grounded for 100 years! (Day 5) Clerk: What can I get for you little girl? Ivy: Can I get the Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Hello Neighborhood on DVD! Clerk: OK that will be $4! Ivy: Yay, I got the Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Hello Neighborhood on DVD! (When Ivy goes home) Ivy: Now I got the DVD, I am going to watch it right now! Diesel: Ivy we have! Oh my god Ivy, it's that the Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Hello Neighborhood on DVD? The Show that Eric and David hate! Ivy: Um, yes! Diesel: You're grounded for 200 milleniums! (Day 6) Ivy: I don't want my dinner! Diesel: You're eating your dinner so eat it! Ivy: No, I want McDonald's Happy Meal for dinner. Kate: We are not having McDonald's Happy Meal, we are having dinner so eat it! Ivy (Scary Voice): NO! (Ivy throws the dinner table) Diesel: Ivy how dare you destroy the dinner table! You're Grounded! (Day 7) Ivy: I am going to watch Dora the Explorer on TV. Announcer: Coming up next, Little Bill, followed by Shimmer and Shine, and later PAW Patrol, only on Nick Jr. Ivy: Darn it, I hate delays! Oh well, I just watch those three shows instead of Dora! And watch Dora the Explorer tomorrow. (22 Minutes later) Ivy: Wow, what a great show! Oh No! Kate: Did you watch Little Bill, PAW Patrol and Shimmer and Shine while grounded, the shows that Eric and David hate? Ivy: Um, yes, I did! Diesel: You're grounded! (Day 8) Diesel: What happened here? Ivy: Um, I just destroyed the White house with stink bombs! Diesel: You're grounded! (Day 9) Diesel: Oh My god CalebComedian, did Ivy turn you into a giant! CalebComedian: Yes! Diesel: Ivy, how could you, you're grounded! (Day 10) Diesel: Ivy how dare you blow up the Military School while we are watching the news! You're grounded! (Day 11) 'Kate: Ivy, how dare you went to PBS Kids when you're supposed to be grounded Ivy: But Mommy, I'm just got bored of the groundings! Kate: I don't care, You're grounded! '(Day 12) 'Diesel: Ivy, why is Eric and David turning upside down dancing like that! Ivy: I have no idea! Diesel: You're grounded! '(Day 13) Kate: Ivy how dare you play games on dolphasloth's iPad! You're Grounded! (Day 14) Ivy: Man, I hate Rocket Power so much, I wish I could kill them! Boris the Teeth Guy: GET BACK HERE CAILLOU OR ELSE! FACE MY TEETH, FACE IT, YOU STUPID KID! Police: you are under arrested for saying dolphasloth is dead Ivy: This is where Rocket Power lives here at the beach! Time to die Rocket Power! (Rocket Power is Dead) Ivy: Yay, Rocket Power is now dead! Diesel: Ivy how dare you killed Rocket Power, that was your big brothers' favorite show and you making him cry dancing like an idiot! Kate: You're Grounded! (Day 15) Diesel: Ivy I cannot believe you kidnapped Johnny Depp and forced him to watch Barney and Friends! Ivy: But Dad, Johnny Depp sucks! Diesel: You're Grounded (Day 16) 'Diesel: Ivy, what are you doing in that plane? Ivy: Um, I just wanna go to Japan! Diesel: You're Grounded! '(Day 17) Diesel (Tween Girl's voice): Ivy, did you turn everything including us small! Ivy: Yes! Diesel (Tween Girl's voice): You're grounded! Kate (Shy Girl's voice): Change it back now or you will be grounded for 6000 milleniums! (Day 18) 'Diesel: Ivy, why are you look so fat! Ivy: Um, I ate over 500 burgers, 600 small cups of fries, and drank 60 bottles of milk at McDonald's! Diesel: You're grounded! '(Day 19) Eric: Ivy, what are you watching while grounded! Ivy: Um, I watched Barney again! 'Eric: you've watched Barney again Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, you're grounded! '(Day 20) Ivy: Poopy Poopy everywhere, Poopy Poopy in my nappy, Poop Poopy their go there! (Ivy Poops on Eric) Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Diesel: What's wrong Eric? Eric: Ivy pooped on Me. Diesel: Ivy, how dare you pooped on Eric! You're grounded! (The End) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis